1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a test device; more particularly, to a test device with a built-in test antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Products with a built-in antenna are tested before being made available on the market. In the prior art, the testing of a device with a built-in antenna is done using a test device, which is operated as follows. First, the device under test is disposed in a test device, and then a plunger with a test antenna and a radio-frequency connector moves towards the test device and presses the device under test such that the test antenna is coupled to the antenna of the device under test. Lastly, a test apparatus retrieves the test data via the radio-frequency connector.
However, frequent back-and-forth movement of the plunger causes entanglement, displacement, or even detachment of the cables connected between the radio-frequency connector and the test apparatus. Furthermore, when replacing the device under test with another device under test of a new design, the radio-frequency connector, the test antenna and the circuitry for the test apparatus have to be redesigned as well, raising the production cost.
Moreover, since the plunger and the test device are made of different materials, the frequency shifts of the antenna under test and the test antenna caused by environmental interference are different. Therefore, apart from the coupling distance between the test antenna and the antenna under test, the frequency shift effect caused by the plunger and the test device also needs to be taken into consideration when conducting antenna testing. In view of the above-mentioned problems, the antenna testing devices of the prior art need to be improved.